Just a Burden
by xXAfterAllXx
Summary: Matsuri brings Gaara lunch and offers help but he just throws insults. Hurt, she vows to not bother him, but why is he being a stalker and asking everyone if they know where she lives? **ONE-SHOT** Rated T for some language


**While most of you are sleeping I am typing, yes, I was sitting in bed and BAM this idea came to my head. I absolutely love this pair. It's a little short and I tried my best to make sure I have few errors but no one is perfect. I do NOT own Naruto, but if I did, ShikaXIno, NejiXTen, SasuXSaku, NaruXHin, and GaaXMat would be cannon and sorry but I I hate Temari so she would die.**

It was an average day in Suna. The Kazekage had a ton of paperwork to do. "Ugh, it's like a never ending mountain." As Gaara finished the sentence, Matsuri trotted in. "Gaara-kun! I made you lunch." Matsuri flashed a big smile, "Thank you but, I am not hungry." "Well okay, I'll leave it here." An awkward silence fell between them, "So Gaara-kun do you need help?" "No, actu-"Gaara was interrupted "I can organize, clean, or read over stuff. Oh! I could-""Matsuri please leave." Gaara attempted to say as calm as he could, "Can I just stay he-""No, you can't. You are being a bother when you do this so leave me alone. I never asked you to come in and distract me." Matsuri just stared at him, wide eyed. With tears at the brim of her eyes she replied, "O-oh, I'm sorry, you won't have to worry about me anymore! U-uh since I'm such a bother you won't need me around anymore so I'll go away." Matsuri turned around and went to the door, "Wait Matsuri, I didn't mean it." "If you didn't mean it you wouldn't have said it." With tears cascading down her face she ran through the halls of the palace, she bumped into Temari. "O-oh sorry." "Matsuri what's wrong?" "It doesn't matter anymore, I'm just a burden, and even on the day I was going to confess he made it perfectly clear he never wants to see me again." "Wait, are you talking about Gaara?" "Like I said, it doesn't matter. Now please excuse me." Matsuri walked around Temari and back home.

**With Gaara and Temari**

Temari busted down the door. Gaara got up and backed away, "OH NO YOU DON"T!" Temari grabbed his shirt and dragged him closer, "What were you thinking saying that stuff to her?" "Who?" "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! MATSURI, YOU ASSHOLE!" "Oh…" "Oh? That's all you can say? After throwing insults like kunai at her heart especially when she was just trying to help and to make it worse on her she was going to tell you how much she loved you today!" After the last comment Temari threw her hand over her mouth. Gaara's mouth dropped open, "Matsuri likes me?" *face palm* "Wow, you are really stupid."

**With Matsuri**

Her P.O.V

I should have known. Here I am getting my hopes up and the courage to be rejected before I was even able to say I feel. This is pathetic; of course the great and powerful Kazekage wouldn't want to be seen with me, a lower rank. I'm not even that pretty either; he could have anyone he wanted so there was no use of me even trying.

Normal P.O.V

Matsuri cried until she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up and went to the mirror to find her eyes red and puffy. "There is no point in going anywhere so I'll stay in." Matsuri took a bath and made herself breakfast.

Gaara on the other hand got no sleep or at least not much last night. One reason is all this paperwork that flows in. the second reason is Matsuri, he wanted to go apologize but he didn't know where she lived. He would ask Temari but she doesn't exactly know either. "Damn it!" Gaara slammed his head onto his desk, "That's it! I'm going to go find where Matsuri lives and apologize." Gaara got up abruptly and asked around if anyone knew where she lived. After collecting enough data he sprinted to go find her.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Coming" Matsuri got up from the sofa in her living room to go get the door. She opened the door to find a sweaty and heavy breathing Gaara. "Can I help you Lord Kazekage?" Gaara stared at Matsuri's eyes, they were ones a beautiful dark brown with a bit of onyx but now are red and puffy. Gaara leaned down and crashed his lips to hers. They broke apart, "I love you too Matsuri." Matsuri stared at him with her mouth open and shock written on her face. "U-uh..um..uh" Matsuri couldn't form words, "Listen, I'm sorry about yelling at you and Temari came I told me how you feel about me and I felt the same way but I didn't know where you lived so I couldn't come any sooner." Gaara continued to ramble on until Matsuri hugged him. "Would you like to come in and I can make you lunch?" "That would be great."

**Rate and Review you guys! If there are any errors please tell me! Am I the only one COMPLETELY obsessed with this pairing?**


End file.
